1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automobile ignition systems and more particularly to an ignition actuator rod for connecting an ignition key lock cylinder mechanism to an ignition switch mechanism.
2. Description of the Background for the Invention
In many of the ignition systems of the current automobiles, wherein the key lock cylinder mechanism is connected to the ignition switch mechanism by a conventional, one-piece, ignition actuator rod, automobile thieves are able to start a car without a key by merely punching a hole in the outer covering or housing of the steering column, to access the actuator rod, and then moving the rod up or down to actuate the ignition switch.
Although applicant has not conducted a patent novelty search, he is familiar with the ignition systems of many of the current automobiles, and he has never seen a system having an arrangement designed to foil a car theft that includes a breakaway ignition actuator rod adapted to separate, when tampered with, to prevent the ignition from being actuated without a key.